Jar of Hearts Ouran Style
by BluMoonKittyKitty
Summary: One shot about why Haruhi's kept herself so locked up. She had a fight with her father and the other hosts are concerned. Will she finally open up to them? Loosely based on the song 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perry.


**Hey guys! So I was supposed to have some friendly competition with my pal, Hita-chan, but now we're just both going to write one-shots based loosely on the song 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perry. Yes yes I know we're lame. XP Whatever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or the song...or Christina Perry for that matter. I do own this idea more or less, though.**

* * *

Haruhi offered a weak smile to the hosts as she sat down at the lunch table. She'd been up all night arguing with her father, and even after he'd left for work she couldn't sleep. They looked at her curiously, the twins clearing their throats at the same time. "Haruhi, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"You look kind of sad," Kaoru finished.

"I'm fine," Haruhi replied, sighing at her stupidity to remember to prepare a lunch, "just a little tired, that's all."

"Haru-chan," Hunny began, "do you want some cake?"

Haruhi's stomach growled. She ignored it, blushing lightly. "No thank you, Hunny senpai. I'm alright."

Hunny shrugged, "More for me!"

Haruhi watched him eat the whole cake, her mouth watering slightly. She tuned Kyoya out as he began discussing the host activities for that evening, replaying her and her father's argument in her head over and over. She cringed at thinking about both her bedroom door and the front door slamming. Kyoya looked over to her, "Would you rather we order a different brand of tea, Haruhi?"

"Huh?" Haruhi asked at the mention of her name. "Um, no. That's alright," she blushed. She needed to keep her emotions inside. She needed to hold them like they were in a jar.

Kyoya finished, looking to each of the hosts and making sure they understood. Haruhi, who had her head buried in her arms as an attempt to not make facial expressions, looked up at them. "What?" she asked, noticing them all looking at her.

"Haruhi, you can talk to us," Tamaki said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Is something bothering you?"

Haruhi blushed quite a bit brighter. "No, senpai, everything's fine," she replied with a fake grin. "I told you, I'm just a little tired."

"This is more than tiredness," Kyoya stated coldly. He adjusted his glasses, his gaze settling on the girl. "Tell me, Haruhi, did you get in any fights recently?"

Haruhi gasped, her blush deepening. "W-What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Maybe you should tend to wounds as soon as you get them," Kyoya chuckled, reaching across the table to brush the bangs off her forehead, revealing a bruise. "Haruhi, why would you lie to us?"

Haruhi felt tears forming as he touched the wound. She let them fall freely down her cheeks. "I've always been so independent, I thought it would be too much of a bother," she said, wiping her eyes on the sleeves of her jacket.

Tamaki looked like he was on the verge of tears, also. He brought his hands around the girl, bringing her into a tight hug. "Oh, Haruhi, it's not a bother. Heck, we just want you comfortable around us. Will you tell us what happened?"

Haruhi looked up at her senpai with a small smile. "You guys actually..._care _about me?" she asked. All she really meant to them was a debt.

Tamaki chuckled. "Of course we care about you. Why wouldn't we?"

Haruhi didn't answer. She only hugged him tighter. She cried until she couldn't any longer, and after pulling away apologized for getting Tamaki's uniform all wet. "I have a spare in the club room, it's fine, Haruhi," Tamaki chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Can you please explain what's going on now?"

Haruhi sighed. She had no choice now. She explained the situation, how her dad had stormed out and not come back in the morning. She had almost calmed herself down when Kyoya asked about the bruise on her forehead.

"I...I...I just want to know what I did wrong, Kyoya senpai," she said softly, looking at him with tear-filled eyes. Kyoya was also crying at this point, his tears hidden behind his glasses. He casually adjusted them, rubbing his eyes as if out of sleepiness.

"Haruhi, you did nothing wrong. From the sounds of it, your father just had too much to drink," Kyoya knew of Ranka's drinking habits. "He's probably worried sick right now."

"Why should he be?" Haruhi muttered. "He left without saying goodbye, and he had a suitcase packed with a weeks' worth of clothes."

"How did you get the bruise, Haruhi?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"My dad...threw a glass at me..." Haruhi replied quietly. The hosts sat in silence. "I'm alright though, really," Haruhi smiled as if a second ago she hadn't been crying. She fixed her bangs over the bruise, making sure it wasn't visible.

"Do you want to stay at my house for a couple of days, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked, looking at her with his big brown eyes.

Haruhi smiled. "That's alright, Hunny senpai. He didn't take any of the food budget money, so I'll be set for another few weeks or so, and in that time I'm sure I can find a part-time job."

Tamaki frowned. "In that apartment all by yourself? Won't you get lonely?"

Haruhi chuckled. "It's not the first time this has happened." _Why the hell did I say that?! _she questioned herself. _Now they'll be curious. _

Kyoya frowned also. "This has happened before?"

"Yes, and I don't want to talk about it," Haruhi replied, standing up from the table and attempting to walk away when she felt something grasp her shoulder firmly. She turned around to see two purple eyes filled with tears.

"Haruhi, why do you keep locking up your emotions in jars? We've always been here for you. How come you've never allowed us the pleasure of listening?"

Haruhi took a deep breath, sitting back down at the table. "A jar for a jar or a heart for a heart," Haruhi said simply, adding the reference, "the last words my mother ever said to me."

Haruhi then stood up and walked away quickly, nobody following her. The tears stung in her eyes. That was the first time she'd ever told anyone any details of her mother's death.

Haruhi slammed into the girls' restroom door, sending it flying open. It was empty. Haruhi began splashing water in her face, looking up to see her eyes ugly and red and puffy. "I think I finally understand now, mom," she said, looking into the mirror.

* * *

**Okay yes I know very cheesy ending blah blah it didn't really match the song blah blah WHATEVER. I think it was a sweet story, and if you think so too, please tell me in the reviews! I'd be really happy to get some :3**


End file.
